LOVE ME !
by kattykat
Summary: Lemon Tohru and Kyo are left alone for a day, what shall they ever do : This will be my very first lemon so be nice to me kay?
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU !!!**

**It started out like an average day at the Sohma house. Tohru was in the kitchen singing Born 2 Fly by Sara Evans, Kyo was in the front yard working on his marshal arts, Yuki was at his secret base planting more leeks, and of course Shigure was working on his up coming novel in secret. It has been two months since the curse was broken. So that is why later on in the story Tohru is able to huge Kyo. **

…**Before Breakfast… **

" Tohru I have some very important questions for you, and if you don't answer these questions… I wont be able to finish my book… so please answer all the questions I have for you." wined Shigure staring at her like he was about to cry

" Of course I'll answer all your question, just please don't cry." Said Tohru getting teary eyed from looking into Shigure's eyes.

" Okay. First question what do you find more of a lovable animal… cat, bunny, DOG, rat, sea horse, sheep, or monkey." said Shigure taking jot notes

" Umm. I would have to say the cat, because there loyal, sweet, cute, and if you have a strong bond with them they never leave your side," said Tohru watching Kyo practice his marshal arts.

"I see ,… Tohru by any chance ,…is another reason why you love cats is because Kyo is one of them?" said Shigure writing in his note book.

" Umm. I guess that would be one reason" said Tohru blushing

" I see, well that is all the questions I have for you right now, thank you, call me for breakfast my sweet little flower." Said Shigure running into his study.

" Okay Shigure !!!" yelled Tohru waving to him.

… **At Breakfast…**

**Kyo came in to eat with Tohru and Shigure , Yuki was still at his secret base, and Shigure came in to tell them some news.**

" Kyo, and Tohru, I will be leaving your presence for awhile. I have to go to the main house for a week, and Yuki will be accompanying me. Okay?" said Shigure.

" Yahh. Whatever." Said Kyo looking at Tohru

" Be safe Shigure" said Tohru

" Well since you obviously care about me, I shall reward you with a goodbye kiss." Said Shigure leaning in to kiss Tohru. The next thing Shigure new a pan hit him on the head

" Try that again Shigure a dare you to." Said Kyo with fury in his voice and death in his eyes.

" Umm. I shall not, for I don't want to go to the hospital" said Shigure

" Then you better leave!!!" yelled Kyo holding the pan closer to Shigure's head

" Okay, Okay, I'll leave. But Kyo I never thought that you would want to be alone with Tohru so much." Said Shigure running to find Yuki.

" What's That You damn Dog, say it again and I'll kill you!!!" Yelled Kyo

" Umm. Kyo do you really not want to be alone with me?" said Tohru looking down

" Of course I don't mind being with you. I want to be alone with you, I just don't want that damn dog to rub it in my face so much." said Kyo

" I don't mind that I get to spend time with you at all." Said Kyo starring into Tohru's eyes

" I don't mind spending time with you to Kyo." Said Tohru starring into Kyo's ruby eyes.

" Tohru… I have something I need to tell you." Said Kyo reaching out to hold Tohru's hand

" What is it Kyo?" said Tohru looking worried

" Tohru don't laugh at me but I-I–I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!!!" said Kyo holding his breath

" Kyo, I love you to" , said Tohru stroking Kyo's cheek lovingly.

" Good, because you don't know how long I have been waiting to do this!!!" said Kyo. Leaning in to capture Tohru's lips with his.

**They kissed long and passionately, they did this for what seemed like hours. The only thing that stopped them from kissing longer was that they needed to breathe. Then they heard a click sound from outside.**

" I' m sorry for interrupting you two but I just had to capture this kiss on this camera." Said Shigure running back into the forest

" Damn Dog , STOP RUNNING AND GET BACK HERE !!!" yelled Kyo

**End Of Chapter One**

**I will be updating as soon as you review, I love reading them. I love you now please press the button in the right corner please :) Also please tell me do you think this should be a lemon, and do you have any ideas on what I should do next. Love U Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU !!!**

**Bold – Scene Description**

Normal font- Talk

**After Shigure and Yuki left, Tohru was in the kitchen making supper, and Kyo was watching Tohru bake from the living room. Tohru was making Kyo's favorite dish, salmon, sushi, potatoes, and fries, while singing ****You and Me**** by Lifehouse.**

… **In The Kitchen…**

"Cause it's You and Me and all other people, with nothing to do nothing to lose" Tohru sang as she moved her hips to the beat.

" Tohru?" asked Kyo coming from behind Tohru to kiss her neck

"Y-yes Kyo?" giggled Tohru from the kiss Kyo was giving her

" Did you really mean it , when you said that you loved me?" asked Kyo looking at Tohru's brown eyes

" Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I have meant what I said ?" asked Tohru turning around to look Kyo in the eyes and give him hug.

" sigh I always thought I would lose you to that damn rat, and I thought you might just leave me to spend time with him." Sighed Kyo hugging Tohru tighter never wanting to let go.

" Kyo I want you to know that know matter what!!! YOU could never lose me. Kay?" said Tohru rubbing her nose agents Kyo's

"Thanks Tohru… When is dinner ready? I'm hungry!" stated Kyo smiling down on Tohru.

" Hmmm. Right now!" smiled Tohru

… **After dinner…**

" That was great Tohru." smiled Kyo giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Y-your welcome, I'll be doing the dishes . kay?" said Tohru

" Can I help?" asked Kyo already grabbing a dirty plate

" I don't see why not." said Tohru giving Kyo a kiss on the cheek.

… **After The Dishes…**

" Let's watch a movie, Tohru" said Kyo carrying Tohru bridle style to the couch

" Sure, Kyo." Said Tohru wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck to give him a LONG!!! Kiss and bringing Kyo down with her when Kyo laid her on the couch.

" Okay, do you want to watch Lord Of The Rings, or A Walk To Remember?" asked Kyo handing Tohru the movies

" Umm. Let's watch A Walk To Remember… but if you would prefer to watch Lord Of The Rings we could watch that." Said Tohru with a huge smile on her face.

" No!!! We WILL watch A Walk To Remember" said Kyo putting the movie in the DVD player.

… **With Shigure…**

**Like I said Shigure is always a weirdo in my stories. Any way Shigure secretly was at Aya's house to discuses what they should do to make Kyo and Tohru move out of the house. The reason why Shigure wants Kyo and Tohru out of the house is because 1****st**** of all they love each other so is one goes, the other goes, and 2****nd**** of all more room to have great parties, and 3****rd**** of all Shigure just wants to take one of there rooms to put a pool table , and in the other room meant to bug Shigure's Editor.( Shigure your SO MEAN!!!)**

" Shigure did you give the dress to Tohru, and did you give Kyo the suit?" asked Aya laughed evilly

" Yes, Kyo hit me and Tohru cried of happiness… bwahhhaha!!!!" laughed Shigure turning on the flashlight.

" SHIGURE, BROTHER ODD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE CLOSET!!!" asked Yuki

" Shut the door The light it burns!!!" Yelled Shigure

… **With Kyo and Tohru…**

**Kyo and Tohru were just about to finish the movie when… The lights went out.**

" KYO!!!" Yelled Tohru hugging Kyo tighter

"It's okay Tohru, I'm here, lets go to my room and stay there until the lights go back on, I have candles up there." said Kyo kissing the top of Tohru's head

" Umm. Kyo could you carry me up there, I REALLY don't want to walk up the stairs in the dark" said Tohru

" Good point!!!" Said Kyo while smiling at the request that Tohru made. Tohru Wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and brought his lips down to kiss her. Kyo didn't mind this one bit at all he enjoyed having Tohru kiss him like that. It mad him feel really good. I REPEAT REALLY REALLY GOOD!!! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!

**End Of Chapter Two**

**Okay do you love it. This will be my first time writing a lemon so please go easy on me . LOVE YOU. REVIEW. REMEMBER I ADD MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE YOU REVIEW.SO PLEASE REVIEW ******


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU !!!**

... With Shigure…

" Bwahhhaha !!!, so younger brother what brings you into this closet." Said Aya with the only flashlight in the house

"Yes Yuki, it does seem odd that you would come here and not stay out side.

"LISTEN YOU TWO !!!, I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE BUT TO STAY IN THIS DAME CLOSET WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS!!! THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AND YOU TWO HAVE THE ONLY FLASHLIGHTS IN THIS HOUSE, AND THERE JUST HAPPENED TO BE BLACK OUT THIS NIGHT!!!" yelled Yuki.

" This is a messenger from GOD Yuki, we MUST deepen our bond as brothers tonight!" Yelled Aya grabbing Yuki's hand.

"I RATHER DIE !!!" bickered Yuki slapping Aya's hand away from his.

" YUKI!!! THAT HURT!!!" Cried Aya.

… **With Kyo and Tohru…**

" Kyo I think found a candle!!!" yelled Tohru handing a candle to Kyo in the dark.

" Yahh, and I think I found a lighter." Said Kyo grabbing the candle from Tohru's hand, and lighting it.

" Look Kyo!!! The candle is SO beautiful!!!" said Tohru staring into the burning flame.

"Yahh, it looks nice but not as beautiful as you Tohru." Kyo whispering into Tohru's ear.

"N-N-O-O You don't mean that do you?" asked Tohru starring into Kyo's Ruby eyes.

"Of course I mean it." Said Kyo Now looking straight into Tohru's brown eyes.

"T-thank you Kyo… that means a lot to me." said a blushing Tohru

"Do you know I love that blush you make?" snickered Kyo grabbing Tohru's hands and pulling her towards him to give her a long kiss.

" T-thank you?!?!" mumbled Tohru threw the kiss.

" Tohru… did Aya give you a gift?" asked Kyo after the kiss that he an Tohru had just shared.

"Umm. Yes… why?" questioned Tohru.

"Because he gave me a gift to. Do you like the gift that Aya gave you?" asked Kyo looking away. The question he is asking reminded him a lot of what Shigure would ask.

"Umm… I-I-I would have to say the dress he gave me… well… I shows a lot of skin in… odd places, but it look nice." Said a blushing Tohru

" Hmm. Can you show me what the dress looks like on you, and I'll show you the ….suit… Aya gave me." Mumbled Kyo lighting another candle to give to Tohru.  
" O-O-kay." Jumped Tohru out of the chair and on to the floor to grab the candle from Kyo.

" Okay come back here when you finish changing" said Kyo in disbelief of what was happening.

… **Later After Tohru is done changing…**

" O-O kay Kyo I'm done. May I come in?" asked Tohru

" Yes Tohru come in!!!" yelled Kyo from the other side of the door.

"T-T-Tohru i-i-s t-t-hat y-y-ou?" asked Kyo walking up towards Tohru

"Kyo?" asked Tohru.

**Tohru was wearing a dress that was skin tight. the fabric was black leather, she wore gloves that covered her hands, boots that were really long, a cat mask, and she was wearing a black bra. Kyo was wearing a black mask, and some black leather that cover his dick.**

" Tohru you look great!!!" said Kyo hugging Tohru tighter.

" Umm…Thank you" said Tohru blushing like mad.

"Tohru you don't know how hard I want to take you right now, but I wont because your not ready right?" said Kyo with disappointment in his voice.

"K-Kyo I think I'm ready." Said Tohru digging her forehead into Kyo's thick neck.

" Are you sure?" asked Kyo

" Yes." Said Tohru calmly

"Okay it's going to hurt, since this is your first time and all." Said Kyo picking Tohru up bridle style to his bed, and placing her down softly on the bed and begging to kiss her neck.

"Yes I'm ready." Whispered Tohru

"Okay but let me get something first." Said Kyo leaving Tohru to pick up a condom.

" Now I'm ready." Whispered Kyo softly and climbing over Tohru body. To take of the top of the dress off first while sliding his tongue into Tohru's mouth and playing with her tongue. While Kyo was taking the top of her dress, Tohru was taking off Kyo's leather underwear. After that was off Tohru began to massage Kyo's balls, making Kyo moan.

"Tohru if you keep that up, you'll be sorry." Moaned Kyo

"Hmm. I think I'm ready for you." Giggled Tohru

" Really… well lets see about that." Smirked Kyo now ripping Tohru's dress off, Kyo then slid Tohru's underwear off her legs, and then he unhooked Tohru's bra strap. All in two minutes. After she was completely nude just like him he went down to her breast and started sucking on it like a baby would. After making her breast completely numb he started putting a finger threw her womanhood. Tohru in repay moaned loudly and started to move her hips. Kyo smiled at this then he put two fingers in, then three then when he thought she had enough he moved above her and leaned down to capture her lips with his and tried to make her relax as he put his big penis into her womanhood. He waited until she relaxed. Then he started pumping Tohru yelled in pain but soon started to enjoy herself. Kyo kissed her while he was pumping in and out of her. Kyo later on felt his climax coming and slowed down and waited for Tohru' so they could have it together. They both screamed each others name until Kyo gave in and collapsed onto Tohru.

" K-Kyo I-I love you." Whispered a tired Tohru

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo said wrapping his arms around her and putting a blanket around them so they wouldn't get cold. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Listen to me when I say this ,this is not the end of the story. This is my fist lemon tell me what you think. Please review. Also I'm so sorry for not writing recently but I couldn't to many TEST!!! I will be posting the next chapter every Monday. But if I get more then 10 reviews before Monday I'll post my chapters before Monday. Kay? I Love you All. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU !!!**

… **The Next Morning…**

"Yawn …what time is it, and why can't I move?" asked Tohru trying to get up but failing miserably. Tohru slowly opened her eyes to find Kyo hugging her and refusing to let her leave him in his sleep.

' K-Kyo… wake up…please." Said Tohru nudging Kyo's arm with her hand.

"Yawn…Good morning Tohru What Time is it?" asked Kyo with a smirk on his face to see Tohru completely naked.

" Y-yes g-good morning to you to Kyo, but, Are you planning to let go of me any time soon?" asked Tohru blushing like mad to see her and Kyo completely naked.

"Hmm. No." Teased Kyo hugging Tohru tighter as if to protect her from the world.

"B-but I have to make breakfast." Gasped Tohru

"Fine, lets go and make breakfast." Smiled Kyo carrying her bridle style to her room so she could put some thing on.

… **With Shigure…**

" Aya, by any chance do you have enough money to buy a house for Kyo and Tohru?" asked Shigure pocking Aya with a stick to make sure he was breathing. Aya was sleeping on the couch very quietly and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"No… but I have I friend who is selling her apartment, its full furnished and it's close .I Think she'd give it to me for free if I make her a nurses outfit

" Yesh , that would work perfectly." Said Shigure trying to find Yuki and the flashlight.

… **With Kyo and Tohru…**

" Kyo what do you want to do today?" asked Tohru

" Let's go for a walk." Said Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand and leading her to the door

" Where do you want to go Kyo?" asked Tohru

"I was thinking a park." Said Kyo

" Great Idea Kyo!!!" smiled Tohru

" Lucky For me the park is not that very far." Sighed Kyo

" Look Kyo A swing set." Said Tohru jumping up and down then running to the swing set and sitting down on the seat then beginning to pump. But Kyo was behind her and started pushing her, She thought she was so high but really she wasn't. Later on

"Okay Kyo, lets go out and eat." smiled Tohru.

" Okay how about the hot dog stand." Asked Kyo.

"That sounds great." Smiled Tohru.

" Two hot dogs." Said Kyo.

" Right away sir." Said the young kid.

" Awww. He's so cute Kyo." Said Tohru watching the young kid.

"Right." Mumbled Kyo

"Lets sit on that bench Kyo." Said Tohru

" Fine." Whispered Kyo. They ate in complete silence. Until Kyo had to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back. Kay?" asked Kyo standing up to go to the washroom

" Okay." Said Tohru

… **When Kyo Comes Back…**

"WHAT THE HELL!!!." Yelled Kyo seeing Two guy grabbing Tohru's hand and making her stand. Kyo Of coarse ran up to them before they could go any where though.

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Kyo yelled with fury in his voice and in his eyes.

" Ohh. She's taken we didn't Know that man." Said the boys

" LEAVE!!!" yelled Kyo grabbing Tohru and pulling her towards him.

" YES SIR!!!" they yelled as they ran

" Dame Perverts." Swore Kyo

"T-thank you so much Kyo, I was scared, But thank you for rescuing me." Said Tohru Kissing Kyo on the lips so he wouldn't continue yelling

"Okay, Lets get back home, no dame way will we stay here any more."

… **At Home…**

" KYO-TOHRU WE ARE HOME !!!" Yelled Shigure

"Shut up Shigure" Yuki yelled while slapping him.

" What Do you want?" yelled Kyo from upstairs

" I wanted to tell you that I found a place for you and Tohru to live in, I now you confessed so I went out to find I good house, A.K.A. your leaving the nest, Bye, See yahh, go away." Sadi Shugure

" WHAT!!!" Yelled Both Kyo And Tohru

"I'm kicking you out!!!." Yelled Shigure only to find a pair of fist at his face.

" Tohru… Come on pack your stuff , were moving out!!!" Yelled Kyo removing his fist from Shigure

"O-Okay." Said Tohru

"Here Kyo, the address is on the back, here is your new number ." said Yuki

"Thanks… its near school" said Kyo almost shocked

" Yes, Shigure realized if he Tohru didn't live near here , he would die from Uo-chan lead pipe." Smirked Yuki

"Right." Mumbled Kyo going up stairs to pack their things.

… **Next Day…**

" Kyo look at the bed room. It has flowers, candles, a TV ,and a lot of red stuff," yelled Tohru

" Hmmm. Not bad at all, Tohru I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant so get ready." Yelled Kyo

"Okay." Tohru said Hugging her over protective boyfriend.

" I'll take the bathroom to change, you take the bed room." Said Kyo

"Alright."

**End Of Chapter Four**

**My brother wanted me to update so I updated for him. The next chapter will be the last chapter. See Yahh then and be safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU !!!**

"Hurry up Tohru, we're going to be late!!!" Yelled Kyo looking at his watch. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with leather shoes.

"Coming!!!" Screamed Tohru coming down the stairs wearing a pure Snow White dress that went up to her ankles, had her hair in a lazy bun, she wore high heels, and put on light blue eye shadow, and put on light pink lip stick.

" Dammit Tohru, you look to beautiful for your own good." Sighed Kyo

" Don't say that I mean… do you really think I look good." Smiled Tohru

" Hell Yahh you look great." Smiled Kyo giving his girlfriend a hug.

" Thanks Kyo. Where are we going anyway?" Asked Tohru

"That's a surprised come on." Said Kyo leading Tohru into their new car courtesy on Hatori

… **At The Restaurant…  
**

" I-It B-beautiful Kyo!!!" Whispered Tohru into Kyo's ear

" Not nearly as beautiful as you though." Whispered Back Kyo

" Your seats." Said I French waiter

" Great." Said Kyo  
" I have to go and ask the manager something, excuses me." Said Kyo leaving Tohru all alone

" Hello Sir. How may I help you?" Asked the manager

" Listen to me, I am hear with my girlfriend, I want to propose, so I will be ordering whine, can you put the ring in the bottle on whine so went she drinks it the ring will be there?" asked Kyo giving him the ring

" O Course we shall do this at eight aka that gives you 30 mins to finish eating okay?" asked the manager

" Yahh, Yahh I guess so, and thanks." Said Kyo rushing back to Tohru

" Hi Kyo, I ordered a steak, what do you want to eat?" Said Tohru

" Umm. How big is the Steak?" Kyo asked

"Pretty big. I don't think I can finish it all." Sighed Tohru

" Alright, we will eat the steak together then." Smiled Kyo

" Okay." Said Tohru. It took 30 min just to eat the steak to there table, so the time was eight o'clock, the whine came around and Kyo pored the liquid into the glass. There was a plop sound and in side the glass was the ring. Kyo then went on one knee and asked

" WILL YOU MARRY ME TOHRU HONDA AND MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD?!?!?" asked Kyo looking straight into Tohru's chocolate colored eyes with all the lust in his .

" YES!!!" Yelled Tohru jumping onto Kyo to give him a big bear huge, then kiss him right on the mouth.

"Great, Then lets call every one and tell them the great news.

"Yes, we shall." Said Tohru


End file.
